Familiar Angel
by TeamAroPickle
Summary: Marcus has been without love for a centuries, but what journey will he take when he discovers his lost loves look-a-like, in a modern airport.Can he keep his bottled up lust at bay, for the sake of a young women's virtue. Can Aro survive the guilt? M/OC
1. Chapter 1: Forgive Me

_**A/N: Hey guys this idea came to me while reading something about Aro and Didyme and about he felt loads of guilt...and then I thought back to the genius story that Torytigress92 wrote called "Love Never Dies" where they talk about Aro meeting Bella, who looks like his human love that died decades previously...so you know what that means! :D hahaha If you have any idea's for names that my new OC will adopt I will be screaming with happiness! Thank you and please read, I know this isn't a popular pairing idea but I will make it work. Instead, of the good looks of Aro, and Caius; Marcus seems to be somewhat less...but, his feelings are sincere and attractive. I will make his handsome, and inhumanly beautiful like his usual vampire self; this will slowly attract the young enticing OC. (sigh) I am tired...give it a chance, Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Marcus's Point of View:

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Oh dear, Caius was really getting on my nerves. And Aro was his normal, optimistic self, practically skipping through the hallways, although he was not as hyper today. And as I think of it he was nowhere to be seen, hmmmmmmmmmm. Anyhow, I shouldn't think too far into it, perhaps I should check on Didyme; my angel. I don't see how I could live without her, and it wasn't because of her gift, no I loved her for herself. _

_And I did not doubt her feeling towards me either; my gift took care of those doubts. But it was a burden at times to see all these... red lines and ties that everyone had to each other, but it was all for the sake of the Volturi's power. Yes, "the Volturi's power"; Didyme and I had been planning to run away from this place, and away from Aro; my brother had been gaining power at an alarming rate, and taking many innocent lives with him. We both, Didyme and I, had been becoming very uncomfortable with the whole situation and wanted out; but we couldn't let Aro find out of course, the consequences would be devastating. So we kept our skin from his reach, until tonight; tonight was the night we put our plan into action; we would sneak out and try our best to hide from Demetri. Aro will give up his search after a couple centuries; I hope. I stopped thinking about that, not wanting to run into Aro and ruining the surprise. _

_As I entered my beloved's room, I suddenly smelled burnt vampire, I became extremely nervous; if I were human my heart would have beaten through my chest. I slowly twisted the brass knob, on the ornate looking cedar door, fearing the worse. What I saw before me brought me too my knees, in utter shock; even though I couldn't identify the pile of ash on the stone floor I knew who it belonged to; it smelled like her. _

_I fiercely shook my head, and sat back on my knees, not wanting to believe what, in my heart I knew was true. I knew that she was gone, the aura of happiness that surrounded her, was now absent, and I was feeling the full force of pure emotion coming down on me with crushing force. I yelled out in agony at the loss at my now fallen angel; I could already hear the whooshing of fabric that belonged to my worried guard rushing to my aid. I did not care, I wanted to die, I wanted to be with my love; it was not me that needed their aid, it was her. If I, or anyone else had been with her, and protected her, she would be safe, and the hole that was ripping, healing and then re-ripping, over and over and over again every time I dragged my eyes over to the sweet smelling, pile of lifeless ash, would never be. As I bowed my head and sobbed tearlessly, and shamefully, Demetri entered with, what I had assumed to be an alarmed look on his face due to my position on the floor..._

"_M...Master?" he stuttered, shocked, and then looked in front of me to see the pile of ash that once used to hold pure beauty in my eyes... "Oh, God." He whispered urgently, before flying over to my side and examining it, and then my pain contorted face, "Help! We have a serious problem, lock down the castle, and don't let anyone out or in." he shouted through clenched teeth as Jane and Alec entered the room..._

_But I was not paying attention anymore, none of it mattered; I was totally oblivious to the yelling, screaming, gasping and hushed pity that was coming from my brothers and their wives..._

_I was lost._

_**~End Flashback~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Didyme's Point of view: _**(A/N: Okay this is her murder scene coming, from her,...so these are her thoughts before and while she is dying at the hands of Aro...muuuaaahahahahaha! :o)**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sat at the writing desk in my room, humming a nameless tune while reading my favorite book. I loved reading almost as much as I loved spending time with Marcus. Just the thought of him sent me into a happy spur, he loved me and I loved him, that's all that mattered. It wasn't unusual for men to fall in love with me, due to my gift, but Marcus was the only one I had found love in too; he was the only one who could make me reciprocate my feelings of love. I sighed contently, but was suddenly interrupted by a whisp of air, followed by the clicking of the door. I spun around with a smile, thinking it was Marcus, but found it was my dear brother. My smile faltered slightly, but I quickly put it back on; but I was growing tired of my brothers' games, and was planning on freeing myself and my mate from this life, tonight... _keep your thoughts to yourself, and don't let him touch you, keep your thoughts to yourself and don't let him touch you,_ I chanted that over and over in my head as I starred at my, a little uneasy looking brother. This puzzled me because he was usually so happy, so cheery, and giddy even without my power being used on him, so why was he so uncomfortable, and...regretful looking?

"What troubles you brother?" I asked him politely

He sighed and walked over to my bed,and sat I turned to face him, still sitting in my writing chair...

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes, while I was silently wishing that he would just answer the question...

"I have brushed hands with Marcus recently..." he said slowly

The fear inside of me rose to tremendous heights, and if I was human I would have been sweating and feeling the queasiness of fear roll nauseously around in my stomach.

"And what I found I did not approve of…and don't try to deny it dear sister." He said in his same calm but yet well constructed voice…

"I know… but we have our own freewill brother and Marcus and I are free to leave at anytime." I said, trying to sound confident and unafraid.

I failed.

He noticed this and stood up, "You know that I can't allow you to do that, Marcus is to…_important _to my plans." He said in a angry and regretful voice…

As he stepped closer my fear bubbled up again, and I knew what he was going to do. In a feeble attempt, I looked up at him with pleading eyes, and a horror stricken expression…

"Please." I pleaded quietly, "We won't leave, we will stay here and follow out with your plans." I said clearly, not wanting to put any doubt into his mind…

"I know you will, but later you will try again, and I cannot have this happen." He replied while slowly placing his hands at the base of my neck…

I shuttered, _he doesn't believe me, his own sister, how could he… _I thought, forgetting he could hear it…

He looked at me knowingly, and then put the never ending silence to rest…

"Forgive me." He murmured softly, more too himself then me, while closing his eyes

Before I could even gasp he tore my life away from me.

_Marcus…_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: hey hope you liked it, I know it was short but it is all mandatory to building the story… and I thought it would be a little too forced just to go ahead to modern times and introduce the OC. And besides Marcus and Didyme deserve their final moments together…lol. Some people might think that Marcus's personality is off because he is supposed to be apathetic, and glum, well I read on Wiki-Twilight that Marcus was normal and happy when Didyme was around and then sunk into depression at his loss and lack of Didyme's power. In the next chapter he will be the Marcus we are all familiar with, and as he spends more time with the OC and develops a relationship with her, he will become his old self. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE it when you guys speak to me. **__**.T.A.P.**_


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again, My Love

_**A/N: Hello Peeps, take the poll on my profile and tell me which story to update next. Okay this will be the chapter where we all meet the OC, and Marcus finally see's her.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Delilah's jumbled thoughts:**

_**

* * *

**_

Life.

At its hands you can suffer, or find joy in its presence.

However rare the joy you find may be.

At this moment in time I was hitting a rough patch, and the list of things that could possibly go wrong, were going wrong.

First, my parents died a week ago in a mysterious accident, in Rome. I have been in the custody of the Italian police for the last couple days; my stay consisted of questions, debates, and me in hysterics due to the non-stop barrage of questions, and the lack of my parents love. As mushy as it sounds I loved them more than anything else; well to be more exact I loved my dad more than anything else. My mother, on the other hand was a different story, but I won't get into that. Just this morning the authorities let me go, after my aunt back in America called saying she would take care of me.

I dreaded the reunion; my aunt was what I liked to call a "Bible Thumper" she was obsessed. I mean, I have nothing against praising the lord and offering your..._assistance_ to God; but she took it to a whole new level. I had spent the morning gearing myself up for the custody papers and court hearings that will take place once I set foot back onto American soil. My aunt lives in the most northern tip of California, and I _used_ to live in Chicago, so the climate thing for me will be a huge disadvantage. As I look back I blame myself for my parent's death; I had begged them to go to Italy, I had always been fascinated by it. And now I was paying the price. If I had not made such a fuss about it then they would still be alive, and I would not be in this mess. Not to mention I didn't know a word of Italian and was totally lost and frustrated when the police tried to help me. But even though the changes in my life have been damaging I can't help but feel that the happiness that comes with the journey of living will soon make its way to me.

Life.

At its hands you can suffer, or find joy in its presence.

I'm Delilah Blue, and my journey has just begun.

* * *

**Delilah's Point of View:**

_**

* * *

**_

**(Morning events)**

This morning I had persuaded the police to let me go alone on the trip back to America; I really didn't want them staring at me, or sitting with me, or God forbid trying to talk to me. Their thick Italian accent was too hard for me to understand and through the whole ride I would be embarrassing myself by asking "what did you say?", that is if they could actually find someone who spoke English. But luck was on my side and the beady eyed officer finally agreed, and said that they would escort me to the airport but let me go solo from there. It was a short ride, but all too long for me. When we finally arrived at the airport, and I said my awkward, short, and unfriendly goodbyes to the officers, I strode into the ticket purchase center. I didn't know this airport well, but thank god the signs were bilingual; even though I was only 16, I could still manage.

**(Present time)**

I walked up to the electronic board with the flight times on it, and looked at it with horror. In little red letters was the word "DELAYED", thinking that I made a mistake, I carefully followed the red line with my finger. As I ran my pale finger nail across the screen, I saw that it was no mistake; my flight was delayed due to dodgy weather that was currently hovering over California. _Great, not only am I stuck in an airport, but I am stuck in an __**Italian**__ airport. _I inwardly growled, and made my way to my terminal to set up "camp"; but first I need to get some comfort food. Nothing like sitting with a bag of chips, an ice cold Coke, and a good book.

Making my purchases at a little convenient store and going through the little embarrassed blushing show that came with _any_ social interaction with the locals, and I made it back with at least some of my dignity still intact. I decided to set up behind an electronic advertisement board, with a row of air vents and windows on the other side, leaving a small space in between. I really didn't anyone to see me; I wasn't good with people sometimes I always feel like they were staring at me. I was thankful for the vents, and the light gusts of air, it cooled my "evening blush" that I usually got around this time. I sat down with my favorite hoodie on, and my dark curls loose around my shoulders, concealing my face from any wandering eyes that probably were just made up in my mind. As I leant back my head on the cool metal of the advertisement board, I saw the breath taking view of the night sky, which could only belong to Rome.

The beautiful orange, pink, and purple streaks that colored the sky spread like a system of veins against the richest navy color I had ever seen. As I was admiring the view I was faintly aware of five dark clothed figures sitting in the chairs closest to me. I refused to look at them, because I knew they were casually looking at _me_ with amused faces. I tried to ignore them, but the two things I couldn't ignore were A) sudden hard thumping of my heart, and B) the all the sudden clammy feeling on my neck and hands. I pulled out a book with, to my surprise, shaking hands. I started to read and then noticed that I wasn't actually reading enough for me to grasp the concept of the story, I was far too busy throwing nervous, sideways glances at the mysterious people that sat in the other terminal, but way to close to me.

I risked a quick look up, not to see the, for now, dark blurs, but the sign that had the name of _their_ destination. In yellow letters it read "Florence", I was instantly relieved, _okay they aren't going __**my**__ way. _I chanted this in my head softly, suddenly and to my delight, I heard the voice in a nearby intercom say "_All travelers, waiting on the delayed flight __**B6**__ to **San Francisco**__, will now need to prepare for the boarding process. Boarding starts in 5 minutes. We apologize for the inconvenience. And as always thank you for your visit, to Rome, Italy._" As soon as those beautiful words met my ears I got up and collected my things hastily, totally forgetting the strange dark figures with their eyes still on me, but it seems like one of them was gone. I didn't think much of it, _why should I care. _I stood up and slid around the advertisement board, too fast and came face to face with a chest that was covered in an expensive black fabric. I stumbled back and hit the floor, with a thud. The person, I assumed a man, that I stumbled into bent at both of knees and held out his hand apologetically, trying to help me up. I kept my eyes on the hand as mine slid into it, silently taking up his offer for assistance.

As I was levered up, I swiftly heightened my gaze and met his purple, rose colored one. The depth in those eyes was not even measureable, and the knowledge and years in those eyes went beyond what I could understand. I didn't even have time to look at the rest of him, as I was too entranced by his beautiful, almost glowing orbs. When I finally realized I was staring abnormally long I tore my gaze away from his, and saw that he was rigid with shock. Bewildered and a bit concerned I risked another look into his eyes, and saw many emotions harboring in them.

Shock, pain, longing, confusion, regret... and...lust?

That last unmistakable emotion caught me off guard, and I pulled my hand out of his ice cold grip, subtly. Before I even had time to comprehend what he was doing, I saw the hand that had helped me, raise up to my face and gently tuck a strand of black hair that had fallen loose from its perch around my ear. His eyes widened, and I was too dazzled to notice much else. He looked me straight in the eyes...

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, Mia Cara." He said in a soft and slightly shaky voice "Excuse me." He added while turning back, looking reluctant.

I watched him go back to the counter where a female employee was standing and asked her something in a rushed urgent tone. She nodded, slightly dazed, _probably because of his looks_; I thought smugly, _he is gorgeous._ He looked away from the woman and raised his eyes to the board which read **San Francisco** in big yellow letters, before dropping his searching eyes down to me. He paused, studying me carefully, and...lovingly? _Hmm..._ He looked back at the woman and murmured something short, she nodded and handed him a piece of paper.

After I had observed this little...transaction, I realized that I had been standing there, looking like an idiot. I hastily walked away to avoid his eyes again and saw that most everyone had already boarded. I jogged up to the small "podium" where the ticket lady was. I handed her my boarding pass, and walked down the hall that led to the plane, and the rubber boarding attachment. When I got in I was pleased to see that the plane was VERY big, and that my aunt had paid for me to get a first class, exclusive area seating. _At least that's one thing I could thank her for_, I thought sarcastically. When I finally took my seat, I thought back to what had happened in the terminal, not five minutes ago. That man, that beautiful man I met now confused me to no end, and I was utterly obsessed. As silly as it may sound, I was indeed obsessed with a total stranger, which I had only just met. Not to mention our little meeting had very, very, few words. I wish I would have said something, he was a total stranger and our paths will surly never cross again. I pushed the mysterious thoughts from my head, and tried to fall asleep.

"You have enough problems already, Delilah." I whispered silently to myself.

Not two minutes later I found that I was drifting away from my world of troubles and questions, and into a much simpler one, one with those hauntingly beautiful purple eyes...

* * *

**Marcus's Point of View:** _(arriving at airport, and the meeting with Delilah)_

* * *

My brothers, and guard were silent on the way back to Italy. All of them were still furious with the Cullen's, and the mockery they made out of us. It was our faults really; we were so eager to destroy and consume the Cullen's, we went with the one statement of a revengeful witness.

Renesmee, the half breed, was no immortal child; she was a freak of nature and a new thing Aro would be obsessed with collecting. I objected to the killing of the child, being not as bloodthirsty as the rest of my family. But Aro, and Caius were seeing red and all they could think about was power. Little did they know that being loved was the key to power, not fear; Carlisle had achieved that with ease. We had dug ourselves into a power hungry, merciless hole, and it was impossible to get out. Three thousand years can cloud your judgment, that's why I keep my mind open to new possibilities. Not to open of course, I was too detached to care, my beloved was gone. And that was all I could think about.

I stopped my brooding as I realized we were entering the Rome airport. We had to stop here first instead of making the straight shot to Florence, because there was a nomad passing through and we wanted to..._check up._ It's humorous really, to think that they actually need me to come along on these _trips; _I am too peaceful for their tastes, and they don't take what I have to say into consideration. They always vote against me, I what some humans call "a third wheel." I sighed.

As we entered the airport with Jane and Felix flanking us; we saw that many of the flights have been canceled. The wife's, witnesses, and the rest of the guard went straight to Florence and are probably in Volterra. So thankfully _our_ flight was spared; I wanted to get home, and close myself off from everything. As usual. We went to the ticket counter, and went through the usual security procedure where they check for weapons and what not. _If they only knew_, I thought sarcastically, referring to the fact that we need no human weapons; only our teeth. I looked at the piece of paper that was handed to me; I think it's called a "boarding pass" and looked for our terminal. We later found it, and took our seats next to the many bored looking humans. Suddenly a scent made its way to me; a human, a very delectable smelling human.

My brothers and guard noticed this too, but shrugged it off, we could not make a scene here, and it was a scent that was easily ignored. I looked around to find the source none the less, and my eyes rested on a small human girl. I could not see her face clearly, as it was shrouded by shiny black tresses. I ignored her, and looked forward again to see many other humans looking at us with dazzled eyes, it was understandable I guess; our immortal beauty shocked most of our potential meals and it was quite entertaining to say the least. Aro suddenly looked to me with confused eyes...

"Didn't you say our flight was supposed to leave at 7 o' clock?...because it's..." he looked down at his silverVacheron Constantin watch... "7:45" he replied curiously

I sighed, "Leave it to the humans." I breathed emotionlessly, while standing up... "I will go check with one of the human employees." I said back, while facing him. I turned back to make my way to the customer service counter, gliding gracefully earning a few wandering stares and amazed gasps. As I reached the counter where a female employee was standing reading one of those ridiculous mortal magazines, I approached, and emitted a soft cough of acknowledgement. She turned and looked caught off guard, but responded...

"Umm... may I help you?" she said in a eager tone

"Yes, I would like to know if there is a problem we should know about with my flight, B7 to Florence." I answered, "It says on my boarding pass, that it was supposed to take off 45 minutes ago."

"Err, yes...hold on one second." She said while looking down at the screen of her office computer and typing a few numbers and clicking random places with no obvious reason as to why. "Yes there is a slight delay; nothing to worry about it should be ready in about five minutes. I am sorry, I don't know why they didn't announce it overhead."

"Quite alright, thank you for your help." I said slightly annoyed and started turning around. She opened her mouth and helplessly try to make conversation again, but I turned away; I was not in the mood to talk to mortals right now.

As I made my way back to my family and my seat, I turned a corner and felt a bump on my chest. I looked down and found that the young dark haired girl I saw from earlier was on the ground having fallen backwards from impact. She was looking down embarrassed so I still couldn't see her face, _why is this human obsessed with hiding_; I thought I thought with a careless sigh. I bent gracefully at the knee and held out a hand to help her up, I would have been rude to just walk away and leave her there, even as tempting as it may seem. She took my hand and I inwardly shuttered at the warmth, and softness of it; as I pulled her up she raised her embarrassed gaze to reveal, a blue eyed, blush painted, heart shaped face. I froze.

And then I saw who it really was.

A Familiar Angel.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay people this is what you and I both have been waiting for. Once again please take the poll on my profile, although I am pretty sure I know which one is going to be the winner. I hoped you guys liked it, and if you would please review that would be great. Picture links will be found on my profile...maybe tomorrow (9-9-10). What do you think of Delilah? What do think will or should happen next? And who has any ideas for my next story? Which pairing? Which journey? Which wild romance? These are all very good questions that you should answer, and its easy...just press that button and take five minutes...:) look on my profile picture to see what I think Delilah looks like. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Lust, Pain, and Plans

_**A/N: People REVIEW! And take the poll...haha sorry I just love this story and I want to know if other people like it too. Okay get ready, this is going to be a really fast chapter... Enjoy! And thank you too **__**..star**__** for part of the inspiration of this chapter. And **__**x-Lunetta for the OC's name...sorry I didn't mention you earlier I just couldn't find your message in my email archives until now.**_

_**I haven't put up a disclaimer...ever, so here it is. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I ONLY SET UP UNCONVENTIONAL CHARACTERS TOGETHER FOR MY OWN PERSONAL SICK ROMANTIC GAME. **_

_**Anyway on with the show...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_And then I saw who it really was._

_A Familiar Angel._

_

* * *

_

**Marcus's Point of View:**

I was utterly shocked and my dead heart soared. All the emotions that I had kept bottled up over two- thousand years came flooding back to me. One emotion, more prominent than the others, took over my mind and senses.

Lust.

I fought it back the best I could and remembered... _She isn't Didyme. Didyme died, and has been lost from this world forever. _This I knew was true, but I couldn't help but feel hopeful. Hopeful that she was a key to something vital in my future. I had to investigate this further...

I was suddenly yearning to touch her, and I couldn't fight off the urge when my hand slowly rose to her perfect face... As soon as my hand made contact with her soft flesh, the unearthed feeling of lust and desire came back in a rush and I, once again, had to fight off the instinct to go a little farther. And the evidence was all too clear in physical form, _these pants used to be loose..._ I inwardly hissed in frustration. I had to be careful; I would assume my eyes were coal black by now. Especially when I continued to make physical contact with her, as I tucked a strand of familiar black hair out of her face, and back up and around her ear. She didn't even move or shutter; she was as shocked as me, and was content with looking into my eyes as I was content in looking into hers...

Because I had to salvage what I had left of this little meeting I quickly apologized... "I am sorry for the inconvenience, Mia Cara." I said in the softest tone I could muster, although I failed miserably and it ended up sounding shaky and weak... "Excuse me." I added as reluctantly turned away from my new discovery. I quickly walked up to the desk once again where the human employee was and asked if I could switch my flight destination to...? I looked up at the sign, wondering where my lost love was going. "_**San Francisco"**_ read the sign, and I couldn't help but have the corners of my mouth curve upwards.

When I lowered my gaze back to normal height, I saw that she was standing there watching me, I stared back with the same intensity... God, I loved Didyme more than anything, even though this innocent girl was not my returning mate, I couldn't _not _love this mortal standing in front of me. Going back to the matter at hand, I turned to the other human and asked if I could exchange my ticket. The employee nodded her head slowly, dazed, and handed me a boarding pass as I exchanged my original one. The transaction ended with a short "thank you", and I spun around to find the girl was gone, _probably already boarded, _I thought knowingly... I came up to the podium where the witless mortal checks your boarding pass and lets you on. Once that trivial procedure was finished, I immediately had tunnel vision all the way to the plane. Where I would seek out that mysterious girl...

It seemed as if eternity passed by the time I walked down the hall, entered the plane, and waited for those _slow_ humans to get in their seats. It never ceased to amaze me how long it took the people who _didn't_ have all eternity, to get around. Once the path in the middle of the plane was clear I tested the air, and was met with the beautiful aroma of the girl's blood. I followed her scent and ended up in an exclusive first class section. I spotted her as she was just drifting into unconsciousness, and I heard her murmur...

"You have enough problems already, Delilah." She whispered to herself before drifting off.

I came forward from behind another row of seats that I had been hiding behind, and looked around to see if there was anyone watching. I found that there was a curtain and I drew it closed. I looked down at _her_ sleeping form, slightly curled into a ball with _her_ small, delicate wrists twisted up and together by _her_ face. She looked peaceful and utterly beautiful. I wished I knew "_her"_ name; I disliked calling her human or mortal, she was of course these things but it felt disrespectful to call such a seemingly special girl that. Hoping to find some evidence of identity, I looked through her backpack and saw a name written in modern ink on the sown tag.

Delilah.

_What a beautiful name... it suits her..._ I thought looking up at her once again and sighing. I stood up and walked over to the seat across from Delilah, and didn't put my seatbelt on. It wouldn't do any good. I noticed that she, like me, had not put on her seatbelt either. I laughed to myself, which is something I never do until now, because if this plane where to go down and crash into thousands of tiny pieces upon impact, I would walk away without a scratch. Delilah on the other hand, well let's just say that the police would have no particle of her to identify. That thought sent chills through my dead body, and I found it best that I should fasten it for her...

When I reached down to find the fastenings of the safety belt my hand grazed the back of her thigh, and I felt my pants tighten again and the familiar flames of desire threaten to consume me once more. And to make matters worse as I reached for the other side of the harness my palm slid over her inner thigh, close to where pulsing heat was radiating off of, with every delicate beat of her heart. I couldn't hold it in any longer but I settled for a light kiss to her forehead; I didn't want to wake her, not with a moment this perfect. My lips lingered on her warm skin for awhile as I relished in the feeling of her. I reluctantly drew back and returned to my seat once again. I felt a strange feeling beneath me, a slight feeling of antigravity; curious I approached the window and saw that we where high in the night air, traveling fluently through purple and blue whisps of clouds.

It was beautiful.

But not as beautiful as the pure angel sitting not two feet from me.

At this moment I longed for my brothers' gift, I just wanted to touch her to know what haunted her dreams. More than ever when she started turning restlessly, murmuring something incoherent. Speaking of my brother, my phone started vibrating and I geared myself up for a very angry discussion. I flipped my phone open and hit the answer button...

"Hello?" I kept my tone innocent and calm

"Marcus? Would you care to explain where you are and why you are not here with us?" he said in, surprisingly, the same tone I had...

This was going to be bad.

"Well, brother, I cannot explain with ease over the phone." I replied looking down at Delilah...

"Try."

"When I return to Volterra I will explain."

"That will be soon, I am having Demetri bring you back-"

"That's not necessary, I will go willingly...tomorrow I will take my leave and return back home with a...passenger"

"Regardless I will be sending Demetri. What do you mean 'passenger'?"

I sighed, "As I have said before, brother, I will explain everything once I arrive." I said getting annoyed...

"Where are you?"

"I am on a flight to San Francisco."

"Be careful, it is very sunny there, we wouldn't want any accidents."

I snickered, "Your lack of confidence is insulting Aro."

He sighed "Very well, take care, brother. You better have a good explanation for this."

With that he hung up, and I put my phone back into my pocket. I adjusted myself in my seat just as a hostess came around and poked her head out through the curtain...

"Sir do you need anything?" she asked in a well-rehearsed voice

"No, thank you, but could you get this young lady a blanket, please?" I asked gesturing to the shivering Delilah...

"Sure thing, I be right back."

A moment later the hostess returned with a fleece blanket...

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she said in a breathy tone bending over to reveal more cleavage than necessary, when handing me the blanket...

Thoroughly repulsed, I grimaced, shook my head, and looked away. She seemed to grasp I wasn't interested, and left.

Standing up quietly I unraveled the blanket and tucked it around her small, fragile waist. She instantly stopped shivering, but to my dismay kept on with her torturous sleep. In a hopeful attempt I cupped her soft cheek in my cold hand; her skin was feverish, but she instantly stilled.

I'd like to think I was the reason for her peace, but one can only hope...

Right at that moment I knew I wanted her. She was something special and I wanted to get to know her; to see the troubles that have haunted her, and where she has come from...

I feared that if I kidnapped her she would hate me, and all I would have would have is a miserable slave. I hoped that I could make her see that what my world could offer; what I could offer. If luck was on my side my plan would go smoothly, and things could work out for the best. It was a fifty- fifty chance that she would cooperate; no doubt she would put up a struggle. But I could not bring myself to harm her; it would hurt me more than her.

I checked my watch to see how much longer our time up in the air would last and was surprised to see that we only had a half an hour left. I couldn't wait to get off and execute my plan; she was such a mystery, and I wanted to know more. I would wait for her in a dark place and lure her in somehow, then "knock her out" so to speak. It would pain me to hurt her no matter how harmless it may be, but my curiosity was winning over my morals.

I sat back in my seat, waiting for our flight to end, when I heard the cadence of her heart pick up. I figured that she was probably waking up; not wanting for Delilah to see me here I flitted from the curtain enclosed space. I walked back through the aisle seeing many sleeping, reading, or just staring humans, and took my seat. Ignoring the frightened screams of children, I waited and thought of the future.

**Delilah's Point of View: **

As the last flash of my dreams passed through my mind I awoke to the peaceful setting of "room". I was shocked to see that I had a blanket tucked around me and the curtain that cuts you off from the other areas of the plane, closed. Thinking that we had already landed I hastily looked out the window. I was pleased to see that we had about, roughly, five minutes left. At this height you could just start to see the glistening pools, and palm trees that were nestled into the local Californian's yards. I was happy to be out of Italy; happy to be away from the memories. _And those dark purple eyes_. I shook away those thoughts, and tried to get up, maybe stretch my legs a bit. I tried and failed, when I felt a blunt cutting feeling around my lap. I looked down bewildered and saw that my seatbelt was on. _This is weird..._ I don't remember putting it on. I fumbled with it for a moment and finally got it undone; I stood up and was welcomed by a stiff feeling in my limbs.

I groaned and instantly got pushed back into my seat due to a very rough landing. I got up again, standing shakily and gathered my things. When I grabbed my backpack I noticed that it had been opened, I suddenly got nervous, thinking I had been robbed. All my worries were washed away as I sifted through the contents of my bag; everything was accounted for and I let it go. I drew open the curtain and saw that most of the passengers where all huddled into the middle aisle at the front of the plane. I stepped out and joined them just as a flash of dark hair and pale skin whipped around the exit of the plane breaking free from this madness.

* * *

_**(After the hustle and bustle of the airport is over)**_

_**

* * *

**_

I almost ran out of the airport, and flipped my phone open, dialing my aunts' number. I pressed the phone to my ear and sat down on a nearby bench outside...

"Hello?" she asked on the other line

"Hi, Aunt Laura?"

"Hi honey, where you are?" she asked in a saddened tone. I didn't want her pity.

"Yeah, I'm at the airport. But don't worry about picking me up I'm going to take a taxi to your apartment instead."

"Alright then, don't get lost. I will pray for you." She said in a high voice

I laughed uneasily and immediately hit the "prank" app on my phone which brought on fake static.

"I can't...hear...you-" I brokenly called acting as if I had a bad connection

"Ohhh!" she exclaimed over the noise; I hung up, not being able to hold in my laughter any longer.

I spent a few seconds on the bench laughing; to bystanders I probably looked like an idiot. Sighing and just wanting to put down my things and getting this day over with, I stood up and flagged down a taxi.

I told the driver my destination and he started the meter. Half way through our drive we were in the worst traffic jam I, personally, have ever encountered. I groaned loudly and thought of how close we where to my aunts apartment; we weren't far. _Close enough to walk..._

"I'm walking." I snapped at the driver

"That'll be ten fifty."

I was too annoyed to argue the insane price and I handed him the amount due. I opened the door and got out as lady-like as possible, swinging my legs gracefully. _Wouldn't want to flash anyone_, I thought sarcastically.

I knew the way to my aunts' apartment, and being in the city was a comfortable and familiar environment for me. I remembered a short cut that went through an alley; not the safest way to get around but I was too tired to try anything longer. As I walked through the cobblestone path I heard some rustling but dismissed it as yet another one of my mind games. This alley was very deep and dark; I looked back over my shoulder and could barely see the road I had just come off of. Suddenly things started getting very strange when a rock was thrown behind me and it shuttered across the floor; I spun around and pair of cold hard arms wrapped around my waist from behind. The arms pulled me flush against their owner; I gasped and attempted to scream but one of the arms left to close around my mouth.

The other arm pulled me impossibly closer and wrapped tightly around my waist making up for its other limbs' absence. I felt this strange pressing into my lower back, but I was too rigid with fear to care. My captor spun me around too face him, and when I saw that it was the man from the plane I gasped. Before I could move a muscle he slid a cloth over my face and I inhaled a sickening sweet scent before things started to go black.

_Chloroform... _

Black spots started to cloud my vision, and I fell over. But not before a pair of rock hard arms closed around me like a iron cage. I felt someone kneel down and whisper into my ear...

"I am so sorry." His pained whisper echoed in my head even in deep sleep.

Everything was cold, but I still had some sense of things that were happening. I knew the affects that chloroform was supposed to have on the human system and this was not the usual. The victims of chloroform are supposed to go into a numbing sleep, but I feel like I am in a coma of sorts. All the feeling of the outside world minus sight, scent, and hearing; I could still _feel _everything else and it was a very new experience to me. I could sense that I was being carried bridal style by a very tall man, the man from the airport. I knew he was special from the moment I laid eyes on him but I never would have imagined that he would kidnap me. I wanted to scream so badly but my ability to speak was out of my control. To divert my feelings of fear I thought about other things, like my aunt. I wondered what she was going to do with me suddenly gone; fallen from the face of the earth.

Even though I was afraid of what my captor might do to me, I still couldn't help but feel happy. First, because I didn't want to spend the rest of my teenage years with my "Jesus" obsessed aunt, and two, nothing extraordinary or unusual has ever happened to me. The only major things were that my parents had died, but that wasn't extraordinary, that was a tragedy. I supposed this was too but from the look in his eyes at the airport, the loving caress he gave me, and the sorrowful whisper of remorse and regret that he had uttered just before I ended up here gave me some hope. Hope for what, I didn't know.

Suddenly I was aware of antigravity, and an up lifting feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt as if we had jumped, but since no one could jump that high there had to be another explanation... A cool gust of air glided over my cheeks and I shivered against the hard body I had been hauled against. Before I could shiver again I felt myself being gently lowered onto some soft surface; a bed. Soon after I was wrapped in a blanket and, to my delight, was saved by the chilling cold which was quite unusual for San Fran. I heard a squeak nearby and figured it was a chair that now had someone occupying it. My, for now, nameless captor was probably watching me; he wouldn't remain nameless for long. _Once I__wake up, I'm asking the questions... _I thought angrily. I started feeling more, and more and most of my senses were slowly flooding back to me. My eyes cracked open and I pulled myself up by my elbows to my hands, and stared forward for moment and then slid my gaze over to _him_. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and whispered a familiar line...

"I'm sorry Delilah."

My eyes widened "How do you know my name." I demanded

He sighed but replied "I looked at your backpack tag, Mia Cara." gesturing towards my bag that was neatly draped over my bed, accompanied by my hoodie.

It unnerved me to see that he had stripped me of my hoodie without my  
conscious knowing. I felt exposed.

I shuffled through my bag to see what he was talking about, and came across a tag that had my name carefully printed out with sharpie. My  
thumb brushed over it; my mom wrote it. I could remember the argument that I had with her about why it was so important to label everything;  
obviously she won. I couldn't help but smile. Tearing my attention away from the unburied memories I turned to face him fully swinging my legs off the bed; unafraid. He seemed calm and caring for a guy who just kidnapped someone; _crazy..._

"Why are doing this?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Because you remind me of someone. And I have a... good feeling about you."

My eyes widened and I stared at him at disbelief "You kidnapped me just because you have a good _feeling_ about me?" I asked incredulously, starting to get angry.

"You wouldn't have understood." He muttered under his breath and I had to strain hear him.

"Understand what?" I asked defiantly

He looked up surprised and I had remind myself to breathe. It was easy to become detached with those kind of looks in front of you.

"There is... a world, that you don't know about, no human does, well, isn't supposed to." He said in a reluctant tone.

"What do you mean? What kind of _world_?" Suddenly I was very uneasy

He paused, looking...sad? But replied, "I... belong to the...vampiric community. In other words... I am...-"

"A vampire." I breathed unbelievingly. I couldn't understand how he could be serious, but when I looked at his face I could see that he wasn't joking...

"What's your name?" I asked shakily

"Marcus. I am part of the Volturi coven." He replied

_Marcus... _

"Well..." I looked around and pushed air out through my teeth and lips dramatically, then flopped onto the bed on my back, arms flung out on either side of me. I felt the wind move and then a slight dip in the bed. I was too tired to care...

**Marcus's Point of View: **

I couldn't believe that she had not passed out, or threw up when I told her my secret. I shouldn't have told her, she now has a huge target painted on her forehead. I had gone against my own laws but I did it under an impulse. I wanted her to know, to know me for what I really am; but at the same time it did put her in danger. She has only two choices in her life now be changed or die; I would not have the latter happen, I had already lost one love I will not lose another.

It was strange how I considered her my "love", she did not consider me hers; I hoped to change that. It was all happening so fast and at this distance it was hard for me to fight my instincts to take her right then and there. But for the sake of the future I could not, I would settle for simple gestures; _for now..._

I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat upon the edge, gazing at her. She looked up at me from her awkward position, and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off...

"How can you take this so lightly?"

"I don't know. But I do know that screaming and yelling like an idiot is not going to change what you are so, I might as well just accept it and move on." She answered in a noble tone, "Tell me...more about you and you're...'race'." she said while making air quotes around "race"

Her question didn't surprise me but her prior explanation sent unexplainable proud and accepting emotions through my mind...

_Here we go..._ I thought with a smile.

I spent the next two hours explaining the fundamentals of my kind and she listened attentively, shuddering or smiling at times.

"So... what's your story?" she finally asked innocently, not knowing the nervous pain that her words sent through me...

I started hesitantly but still confessed it all. The happiness, the pain, the years of sorrow. Even the lust. I watched her face as I explained the latter, and I could see she was slightly shocked but still thoughtful.

"So I look like her?" she said in a quiet voice

"Yes, but you aren't her, and I know that." I said, looking down

"Is that why you kidnapped me?"

I didn't answer at first and turned away, walking towards the window. It was evening again and the clouds where scraping the sky in thin purple lines. The sounds of car horns and human conversation filled the air and made it through the open window.

I heard her slide off the bed and make her way over to me. In my peripheral vision I saw her hesitantly raise her hand and place it on my shoulder. Even through my clothes I could still feel the warmth of her skin and the gentle thrum of blood coursing through her veins.

"I know this sounds strange for just being kidnapped but-" She said quietly... "But I don't care. Nothing has ever happened to me that has changed my life for the best. And I can tell you're not some, psycho that wants to hurt me. So...-" She stopped

I turned around and felt her breath catch, and her heart race. I looked her in the eyes for a moment, and for the first time in my life I didn't know what to do.

She sighed and turned, walking back over to the bed. Looking around, and under the bed, finally finding her backpack.

"Can I have a "human" moment?" she said with a small smile

"Yes my dear"

She shuttered but walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving a small crack in the open.

I didn't have anything to do but think about her, although I couldn't be caught staring at the bathroom door so I turned towards the window to regain my prior position. As I stared out at the city, the scent of strawberry shampoo filled the air, escaping through the tiny crack that she had left. I waited for her, pretending to be looking out upon the busy streets of San Francisco while I was actually looking sideways at the door; I caught her reflection in the mirror a few times. Wearing nothing. I quickly looked back as it was rude to spy, _I'm only human _I thought. Chuckling, I heard a quite curse coming from the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder only to find her hastily closing the door...

"Umm... I left my clothes on the bed; can I get them?" a muffled voice said through the door

I smiled, "I could get them for you?"

"Mmm" a small voice murmured through the door; I took it as a yes.

I glided over to the bed and picked up her sleepwear. The garments were lacy and tight fitted. I groaned quietly, _this is going to be a long evening_...

* * *

_**A/N: Okay this was a very long and fast chappie... hope you liked. No offence to religion, I am a catholic so... lol please review and tell me what you think. Take the poll but just so you know I will be starting a new story so the winner of the poll will come after. Love you guys...**_


End file.
